Cosmic Doctor Part 1
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: Inspired by Wayne at LIS fanfiction group at yahoo. This is part of the 4th season episode project and highlights Maureen, the biochemist. The characters don't belong to me, and I thank Irwin Allen for their creation.
1. Chapter 1

My thanks go to Wayne from the LIS fan fiction group at yahoo for creating the fourth season episode project. Here is my contribution based on his idea of Maureen as the "Cosmic Doctor".

**Cosmic Doctor**

**(Part 1)**

**Chapter 1**

New planet… New problems…

The Jupiter 2 had been berthed for only 24 hours, but camp was set-up and the crew was prepared for a long-term stay. Maureen marveled at how efficient the family had become at the process. Even the hydroponic garden was seeded and watered.

The Robot had completed scanning the immediate area for life forms, and John and Don had left to survey the surrounding area a few hours earlier. Will was already pestering his mother to be allowed to explore beyond the campsite.

"Now, Will, you know that you're not allowed to leave the camp until your father tells us it's safe," Maureen explained.

Will persisted. "Aw, Mom, but the Robot didn't find anything harmful."

The Robot interjected, "That is correct, Mrs. Robinson. I do not detect harmful life forms in the area surrounding the Jupiter."

"I'm sure you're right, Robot, but Will can wait until his father returns."

"I can take care of myself, Mom," Will stated.

"Will, you know the rules." Maureen suggested, "Why don't you find Dr. Smith and start a game of Chess?"

Will uttered a disgruntled, "Aw, okay." He knew when it was time to stop arguing with his mother. As he entered the Jupiter, Judy passed him and smiled, but he walked by without comment.

Approaching her mother, Judy asked, "What's he unhappy about?"

"He wanted to go exploring and I told him to wait until your father gets back."

"Men…" Judy shook her head and sighed. "Why do they think they know everything?"

Maureen looked more closely at her daughter. "Judy, did you and Don have a disagreement?"

Judy folded her arms across her chest and sat at the table under the awning. She was in need of some motherly support and invited Maureen to sit with her. "I wanted to go out with them this morning. There is so much vegetation on this planet, I was sure there'd be fruits or berries or something we could bring back for testing, but Don didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence before he said 'No', and Dad agreed with him."

"They're just being protective of you."

"Being protective is one thing, but you'd think that they could at least listen to me. Don was so condescending. I swear, Mother, sometimes he treats me like a child!"

"It takes time to work out a relationship, Judy. Be patient."

"It's been over three years, how long is it supposed to take? I know it didn't take that long for you and Dad."

Maureen smiled as she reminisced. "Our situation was different. We were both still in college, and much closer in age than you and Don are. You have to remember that you've lead a very sheltered life, and Don hasn't."

"Mother! It sounds like you're on his side!"

"I'm not on any side, dear. I'm just trying to have you see things from his perspective. He is five years older than you. Perhaps he still sees you as somewhat… innocent and wants to preserve that quality in you?"

Judy was appalled at her mother's lack of support for her. "I am twenty-two years old, Mother. I'm no longer a child." She stood. "I guess I still have to prove it… to everyone." With that comment, she returned to the Jupiter.

Her mother called after her, but she didn't respond. Maureen shook her head. She supposed that this was going to be 'one of those days'. First Will, now Judy, she wondered if Penny would be next to assert her independence.

In fact, Penny had already left the Jupiter, and was nowhere to be found. Will ran into Judy while he was looking for his chess partner.

"Judy, have you seen Penny or Dr. Smith?"

"No, Will."

"I can't find them anywhere."

"Well then, let's go out and look for them."

"But Mom said we can't leave camp until Dad gets back and gives the okay."

"I'm an adult and I said it's okay. We're perfectly capable of looking for Penny and Dr. Smith. After all, we have to take care of them too. Who knows what sort of trouble Dr. Smith has gotten into."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was high up in a tree dropping fruit down to Dr. Smith. Finding nothing in the galley that would appease his appetite, he had coerced Penny into accompanying him to pick as many fruit as they could carry back to the Jupiter.

"Dr. Smith, we have to get back to the ship," Penny complained. "You know we're not supposed to leave the camp until Dad says it's okay."

"Nonsense, Penny. You are with the indomitable Dr. Smith. No harm will come to you. Never fear for Smith is here." He pointed to an especially large fruit just out of Penny's reach. "That one, right there, my dear. Oh, how luscious."

Penny stretched to reach for the one he wanted and lost her footing, scraping herself against the bark as she struggled to regain her perch. "Ow! Oh, Dr. Smith, now look. I'm bleeding. I'm coming down."

As she shimmied down the tree, she heard a distant call. Judy and Will were approaching, and Penny called back, "Over here!"

Dr. Smith held a fruit up in admiration. He retrieved his pocket knife, cut a slice and popped it into his mouth. "Ah, perfectly ripe, a pleasure for the palate!"

Judy immediately chastised Dr. Smith as she walked up to him. "Dr. Smith! You don't know if that fruit is edible!"

"Nonsense, my dear, I know a peach when I see one. Peaches the size of grapefruits, how delectable!" He sliced another piece and let the juice run down his hands. "Heavenly. Such velvety soft skin… a true celebration for the senses."

He shoved the half-eaten fruit under Judy's nose, and she inhaled deeply in surprise. As she turned her head away from it, both the rind and peel rubbed against her nose and cheek. She wiggled her nose in irritation, feeling the beginnings of a sneeze that never came. "Dr. Smith, please!"

Dr. Smith couldn't contain himself. He tossed a fruit to Will, who caught it handily and rubbed it between his hands. "It feels really nice," he exclaimed.

"Don't eat it. We have to test it first." Judy warned him.

"It's perfectly safe," Dr. Smith commented as he consumed another piece.

Penny was down from the tree, holding her bruised leg. Dr. Smith leaned down to take a look at it, the juice from his hands getting in the wound.

"Oh, that burns!" she cried.

"I'm taking you back to the Jupiter," Judy commanded. "All of you come back now."

"In a moment, Judith," Dr. Smith responded. "William, do you see that especially large one up there on the highest branch? Retrieve that one and we will be right along."

Judy shook her head and helped Penny back to the ship, hoping that Will and Dr. Smith were moments behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The dense foliage went on for miles around the ship, and Don commented on how they had been fortunate to find a small clearing on which to land. Professor Robinson knew that the vegetation could provide a decent food supply for the family, but he was also aware that the foliage might harbor plants and animals that could be deadly.

"Take a look at this, Don." John had crouched down on the ground, fingering an unusual footprint between the trees.

Don gave a low whistle, and leaned over to take a closer look. "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. They look like split hoofs, but the imprint is deep, so it must be a heavy animal."

Don followed the path of the footprints and discovered deep paw-like prints that matched up with the hoofs. "I'd say the back legs are hoofs and the front legs are like paws with talons or something."

"Much of the vegetation in this area is eaten. Hopefully, it's an herbivore."

Don continued to follow the prints. "Look over there, John. Bones. It might be a meat eater too."

"Whatever it is, we better set the force field tonight. I don't want any of us running into it until we have a better idea of what kind of animal it is. Let's head back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship was quiet, too quiet as John and Don walked up the ramp. "Maureen? Maureen!" John called, wondering where his family could be.

"John? I'm in the galley. What's wrong?" she called back.

"Where are the children?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Probably sulking. Will didn't want to wait until you got back to go exploring. Judy complained about being treated like a child, and I haven't seen Penny or Dr. Smith since lunch."

Don crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. "Let me guess. Judy's mad at me for not letting her come with us today."

Maureen enlightened him. "She said it's your 'condescending' attitude, Don."

"Condescending! I'm just trying to protect her!"

"You were rather short with her this morning," John observed.

"So you're saying that I should apologize to her?"

"I didn't say that. You did."

The elevator descended as they were talking and Judy helped Penny out.

"Penny, what happened?" Maureen asked.

"Dr. Smith talked me into climbing a tree to get some fruit and I fell. It really burns, Mom."

"Smith left the camp?" Don asked.

Judy pointedly ignored him and looked at her father. "He and Will are on their way back now."

Don reprimanded her, "So you all broke the rules and left the camp before you knew it was safe."

Judy took two steps closer to Don and stood to her full height. "For your information, I was protecting them! I found them and told them to come back. You're not the only one who's capable of taking care of us, you know."

John interrupted their tiff. "Don, we better make sure they get back here safely. We don't want them running into whatever made those tracks out there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Smith, we have more fruit than we can carry," Will complained. "Let's get back to the Jupiter."

"Up there, William, just one more and we will return." Dr. Smith sliced up another fruit, as Will picked the last one and slid down the tree. "Excellent, my dear boy." He offered Will several pieces of fruit. "And now you may consume one as a reward for your efforts."

"I don't know, Dr. Smith. We really shouldn't eat it until it's tested."

"You're mother is overly cautious, young man. If the fruit were harmful, I would have known it by now. Go ahead, eat! A sweeter peach I have never tasted."

"Well, I guess you're right. I'll just try one piece."

Will bit into the sliced fruit and savored its sweetness. Dr. Smith was right in that it was one of the best tasting fruit he ever had and he grinned widely. He licked the juice from his hands, and then he and Dr. Smith gathered all that they had picked and started their trek back to the Jupiter.

After taking several steps, something growled behind them. "Dr. Smith, did you hear that?"

"It's nothing, William. Onward!" he responded, but he increased his pace as they heard the growl again.

Will turned and yelled, "Dr. Smith, look!"

A large creature that resembled a combination of a buffalo and bear stood on its hind legs and came towards them.

It growled once more and then ran towards them on all fours, its hoofs and paws pounding the ground.

Dr. Smith turned and screamed, dropping what was in his arms. "Run, William, run!"

Will let go of his load and ran as instructed. They rounded a large rock and ran straight into John and Don who fired at the approaching creature. The monster howled when it was nicked by a laser and retreated. After rushing back to the ship, Dr. Smith lamented about having to leave his precious fruit behind.

"Go ahead and go back for it, Smith. Just don't call us when the thing comes back madder than ever," Don stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dinner was a quiet, but tense affair. The children had been reprimanded for leaving the camp without permission and Penny had gone to bed, not feeling well enough to eat. Judy wasn't speaking with Don, who scowled into his food the entire time. Dr. Smith ate heartily as he enjoyed the Major's sour mood. Before dinner was over, however, he discovered that the sourness of the evening was contagious.

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I ate a tad too much today. I believe I will… Oh my… excuse me…"

Smith ran from the table and barely made it to the lavatory before emptying his stomach. Much to Don's chagrin, Judy was soon behind Dr. Smith, making sure he was all right.

She felt his forehead. "Dr. Smith, you're burning up."

"Oh, the pain," Dr. Smith weakly replied.

"Let me help you to your room."

After she settled Dr. Smith into his cabin, she returned to the galley and gave Don a defiant gaze.

Throwing his napkin on the table, Don excused himself and made his way into the auxiliary control room to occupy his mind with something other than Judy's ire.

Maureen asked, "And how is Dr. Smith?"

"He's really sick, Mom. He vomited his entire dinner and has a fever."

"It couldn't have been anything he ate. He must have contracted a virus," Maureen ventured.

"Wait," Judy acknowledged, "He ate that fruit we picked today."

"Without testing it?" Maureen asked.

Will blurted out, "But I ate it too, and I'm okay."

"You what?" John exclaimed, "Will, you know that's against the rules. What has gotten into you?"

Will looked decidedly uncomfortable. "But it was really good. It couldn't have been…" His face scrunched as the first pangs hit him. "Excuse me…" he mumbled.

"Not yet, Will. We don't make up these rules just for fun. There is a reason for them."

"Yes, sir. I really need to go now." Will never made it to the lavatory. He spewed the contents of his stomach in front of the lavatory door.

"I feel awful," Will complained.

Maureen felt his forehead and announced, "Oh, John, he has a fever too."

"Let's get him to bed." John picked him up and carried him into his room.

Judy called from across the room, "I'll clean it up, Mother. You go ahead and look after Will." She gathered the supplies and knelt down to clean up the mess. Don was soon beside her.

"Let me help you," he offered.

Her anger was still simmering, but she managed to emit a stiff, "Thank you."

They worked in silence side by side until they heard Penny call out. "Mom… Mom?"

Don glanced her way and said, "Go ahead. I'll finish this up." He completed the job and made his way outside to get a breath of fresh air, which he desperately needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don found a quiet, private niche among the nearby rocks, and sat comfortably with his legs extended. It wasn't long before he heard delicate footfalls and his heart warmed at the thought of their owner.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and a soft voice murmured, "Thanks for the help tonight."

His hand covered hers and he replied, "No problem. How's Penny?"

"She has a high fever just like Will and Dr. Smith. Mom is with her."

He took her hand and led her around in front of him. He bent his leg to support her back as she settled comfortably in his embrace and leaned her head against his chest.

They sat in silence for several moments before Don spoke. "Judy, I'm sorry for whatever I did today."

She gave him a wry smile, "For whatever?"

"Okay, your mom told me. I'm 'condescending', but I'm trying to protect you."

"You mean over-protect me."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Her attitude softened as she tried to explain herself. "Alright, maybe I over-reacted, but… I get lumped in with Will and Penny so often by my parents, and you do it too! I wonder if anyone ever sees me as an adult."

He chuckled quietly. "Believe me, I do."

"Then why do you treat me like a child?"

"I don't mean to… it's complicated."

"Explain it to me."

He sighed. "We're almost always with your parents."

"So?"

"So I feel like I have to be, I don't know, careful. Sometimes I need to, uh, rein myself in, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"I have to tell myself, 'Down, boy. She's John and Maureen's daughter for Pete's sake. Take it easy.' Now do you know what I mean?"

She giggled. "Yes, I think I do, but I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Think of me as their daughter. I'm more than that, you know."

He leaned his lips close to hers and whispered, "Believe me, I know."

Their lips met and they softly pressed them together, slowly increasing the pressure. Their tongues touched, and they continued until they were simply breathing together giving each other the resuscitation they both needed. When they finally finished, he caressed the back of her head and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Mmm… down, boy," he mumbled to himself.

A giggle started in her belly and welled up in her throat, but turned into a hacking cough by the time it left her mouth. She hunched over as the coughing spasms overtook her. Concerned, Don rubbed her back until they stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She cleared her throat and was about to answer when she heard her father call her name.

Sighing, she whispered, "I guess it's time to go back."

He stood and held onto her hand to help her up, and they headed towards the ship. Dizziness suddenly hit her and she stumbled into him as they entered the clearing.

"Judy, what's wrong?"

"I guess I just got up too fast."

John was anxiously waiting for them at the ramp. "Judy, do you know if Penny ate any of that fruit?"

"I don't think so, Dad, but when Dr. Smith looked at her leg, I think some of the juice of the fruit dripped on her."

John took her chin in his hand and peered at her intently. "What is that on your face?" Don turned and took a better look himself, he hadn't noticed it earlier as they had been sitting in the dark.

"It looks like a rash of some kind," Don observed.

"Penny, Will and Dr. Smith all have the same kind of rash on their hands," John added.

A shiver swept through Judy as she mentioned, "Dr. Smith did…" Her head swayed as she became dizzy again.

"He did what?" Don anxiously asked.

"He…" She slumped against him before she could finish, and he caught her in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A worried Maureen helped settle Judy into the room she shared with Penny. She motioned for the men to leave as she tended to her daughter.

His brow furrowed, Don stared at the closed door and asked. "What's going on here, John?"

"I don't know. I thought it had something to do with the fruit, but Penny didn't eat it, and now Judy. When Maureen comes out, we'll put our heads together. I'm going to check on Will."

"I'll peek in on Smith."

The three healthy members of the crew reunited after a short time to compare notes on the patients.

"Dr. Smith and Will have the fever, vomiting and rash. Penny and Judy have the fever and rash, but no vomiting," John summarized.

Don reminded them, "Judy has the coughing too."

"That might not be related. It could just be a respiratory infection. Regardless, we have to get a hold of that fruit and have it tested. We'll go out in the morning and bring some back. Why don't you both get some sleep. I'll stay up to check on our patients," John suggested.

"How about if I take the first shift? I won't be able to sleep anyway," Don offered.

Grateful to be able to spend time alone with his wife, John accepted. "I'll relieve you in a few hours."

When John returned later, he found Don in a chair next to Judy's bed, asleep and holding her hand.

He nudged him and called, "Don?"

"Huh?"

"I'm here. You can get some rest. How have they been?"

Don rubbed his face and sat up. He felt like a sixteen pound bowling ball was pressing against his chest. He guessed that it was from sleeping in such an awkward position. "Not good. None of them have woken up. Penny was talking a lot in her sleep. She seems to have the highest fever. I put some cold compresses on her forehead, but I'm not sure it helped much. Judy is still coughing a lot." Don coughed himself as he stood up and held onto the bed as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Don? Are you all right?" John asked.

Don shook his head to clear it and replied, "Sympathy pains. I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While John and Maureen had their morning coffee, the Robot was put on alert to notify them of any changes in the patients' conditions. They were about to ask him to awaken Don when they heard the Robot greet him.

"Good morning, Major West. You do not seem to be yourself today."

Don cleared his throat and coughed as he walked by him to check on Judy. "I'm just tired."

The Robot further announced, "My sensors tell me that your body temperature is elevated to 101.4 degrees. Your breathing is uneven and you have a cough. You are ill, Major West."

Don ignored him as he took Judy's hand and brushed a hair from her cheek. Her rash now covered half her face.

As Maureen approached Judy's room, she saw Don bent over in a coughing fit. She rushed in and felt his skin and agreed with the Robot's analysis. "Don, you're sick. You probably caught Judy's respiratory infection. You need to get back to bed."

"I'm okay, I'm just tired."

John was immediately behind her and commanded, "The doctor has spoken, Don. Back to bed."

"Professor Robinson," the Robot interjected. "As Judy Robinson and Major West have similar symptoms of a respiratory nature, they should be quarantined from the rest of the family."

"He's right, John," Maureen agreed. "We probably should have separated Penny from Judy yesterday. Let's move Penny into Don's room and put Don in here."

"But I'm not sick!" Don exclaimed before his hacking cough came back to haunt him. He sat on the floor as dizziness overwhelmed him, and he hung his head between his knees.

Both John and Maureen ignored his pronouncement as they moved Penny into the next room. After John came back, he helped Don to his feet and walked him over to Penny's bed. "Relax, Don. This may be the only time that I ever tell you to share a room with my daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please be careful, John." Maureen begged him as he prepared to leave the encampment to retrieve the fruit.

"I will, darling. Remember, engage the force field as soon as the Robot and I are past the perimeter. That creature we encountered yesterday is probably still in the area."

"I will."

John bent down and kissed her softly on the lips before departing.

He had hoped to find the fruit that Will and Dr. Smith had dropped the previous day, but only the pits remained on the ground. They ventured further into the vegetation and soon found other trees that bore the fruit. Being careful not to let the peel touch his skin, he soon collected enough for the testing. As he turned to go, the Robot snapped to attention.

"Warning, warning. Alien life form approaching the area."

John didn't have to see the beast to know that it was the same creature they had encountered before. He didn't give the animal a chance to attack him and fired his weapon at point blank range, but the animal did not retreat this time. It lunged at John, knocked him down and swiped his face with his claws, leaving deep trail marks across his cheek. The Robot shot at the beast with his electrical weaponry until it wailed in pain and ran away from them.

John lay there a moment and gathered his wits about him. Touching his hand to his face he noted the blood on his fingers, and lamented to the Robot, "Another patient for Maureen, as if she doesn't have enough to take care of already."

"We must hurry, Professor Robinson. The creature will return. The fruit appears to be a mainstay of its diet. It is not happy that its feeding grounds have been invaded."

They returned to the Jupiter to find Maureen running between the cabins, harried and upset that her charges seemed to be getting no better. Her stress level spiked when she saw John's face. "John! What happened?"

"I was attacked by that creature we found yesterday. Apparently the fruit trees are one of its main food supplies, and it took exception to our raiding them."

"Come into the lab. I'll clean and dress the scratches."

After John deposited the fruit, he sat on a stool so Maureen could exam his wounds. "The gashes are deep, John. This may sting a little."

"How are our patients?"

John was not surprised to see tears spring to Maureen's eyes as she recounted the conditions of their family.

"They all still have fevers. Dr. Smith and Will haven't woken up since last night. Penny has been delirious. Judy and Don are still coughing and their breathing is becoming more difficult, so I'm putting them on oxygen. They all have IV's for their fluid intake."

"What about giving them antibiotics?"

"I don't think so, John. Antibiotics won't be effective if it's anything connected with a virus. I have to start testing that fruit right away."

"Go right ahead, darling. I'll take over the medical duties." He held his wife's face in his hands and tried to sooth her concerns. "It will be alright, Maureen. You will find a cure."

"I certainly hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Robot stood by as Maureen started her work on the fruit. Being sure her gloves were in place, she peeled the fruit, cut up the flesh and pressed the juice from half of it. She prepared the slides and prayed that the antidote would reveal itself under the microscope.

In the meantime, John checked in on each of the patients. Dr. Smith and Will were breathing normally, but both were still quite feverish and the rash had traveled up to their elbows. Although Dr. Smith was still unconscious, Will had awaken.

"How do your arms feel, son?" John asked.

"Hot," he whispered. "How are Penny and Dr. Smith?"

"Don't worry about them, Will, just concentrate on getting well yourself."

"But, Dad, I want to know."

"They're not much different than you. Now I want you to rest. I'll check back in a little while."

He ventured into Judy's room, and found her asleep with Don staring at her from across the room. Her breathing was labored, even with the oxygen. He crossed the room and Don weakly pushed the mask away from his face.

John gently admonished him. "Keep it on, Don. I'll tell you about the others. You all have high fevers, and anyone who touched the fruit has a rash that has spread. Your coughing is still a mystery to me. My guess is that you got it from Judy, but I don't know where she could have picked it up."

Don pushed the mask aside again. "Breathing," he mumbled.

"Breathing?"

"Judy told me," he took a pained breath, "Smith shoved it in her face."

"Put the fruit under her nose?"

Don nodded. "Spores?"

"Maybe, but you weren't near the fruit."

"We were… kissing."

"A little kiss shouldn't have…"

Don sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh… ahem… I see. Well, if that's how you got sick, then this infection is caused by something as easily transferred as viruses. I'll pass what you told me on to Maureen. Now get that mask back on and get some rest."

"Wait… your face?"

"Let's just say that I had a close encounter with our friend. Now rest."

Penny was the first one to become ill and was in the worst condition. John knew she hadn't eaten the fruit, but guessed that the juice getting into her bloodstream was the major cause of her illness. He stroked his youngest daughter's cheek and prayed that she and the others would recover without any lasting effects.

He felt a bit lightheaded himself, and thought he might lie down, but he first ventured into the lab to check in with Maureen. "Any progress?"

"All three samples carry the same types of cells. They have jagged edges and are more like spores, which might be what is causing the infections."

Maureen looked up from her work and was alarmed at her husband's appearance. "John, are you alright? You look flushed." She felt his forehead. "You're developing a fever. I'm putting you to bed."

"It's just a reaction to the beast's attack. I'll be fine after I lie down a bit."

The Robot interrupted. "Negative, Professor Robinson. There is a 92.8 percent chance that the creature had remnants of the fruit under its nails when it attacked you. Your symptoms are much like Penny Robinson's. You also are ill."

John and Maureen both knew that he was right, but John fought the obvious. "No, I can't go to bed. The creature might come back. I need to protect Maureen and take care of the others while she works."

"That will be impossible, Professor Robinson. You will quickly become worse as time progresses. You must lie down to preserve your energy, or you will collapse. I will aid Mrs. Robinson in whatever she might need."

"He's right, John. You're not going to be a help to me if you collapse. I'm putting you to bed. The force field is on. I'm sure we'll be safe from any attacks."

"But…"

"Not another word."

After she settled John into their bed, she gave one last check on the rest of the family. She had never felt so alone in her life. Even when her parents died, she at least had had her sister by her side. Now there was no one. She poured herself a cup of tea and prayed for the strength and the knowledge to help those she loved.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
